In general, various safety devices for protecting a driver and occupants are provided in a vehicle so as to prepare for an unexpected situation that may occur at uncertain moments, and as the representative safety devices, there are airbag devices for directly protecting the driver and the occupant who are seated on front seats in the vehicle.
At the time of a vehicle collision, the airbag device serves to protect the occupant from a front glass of the vehicle and oncoming objects in a manner in which compressed air is instantaneously fed into an airbag, and then the airbag is inflated and deployed toward the occupant at a high speed.
Meanwhile, the airbag inflated by the compressed air expands to the outside while tearing an airbag door that is installed in front of the airbag. In this case, there is a problem in that when the airbag expands, the airbag is torn by being caught by an edge of a torn part of the airbag door, and as a result, the airbag cannot perform its own function.